geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
Dannie's Long Adventure
Dannie's Long Adventure is a 2016 American computer-animated comedy adventure film directed by Geo G. and written by Jon Vitti, and produced by Glass Ball Productions, and distributed by 20th Century Fox. The film stars John C. Reilly, AnnaSophia Robb, Nathan Lane, Simon Pegg, Rob Riggle, Seth Rogen, Amy Poehler, and Bill Hader. The film was released into theaters on September 9, 2016. Plot Coming soon! Cast * John C. Reilly as Dannie, an ordinary 37-year-old guy and Donna's over-protective father. * AnnaSophia Robb as Donna, Dannie's 12-year-old daughter. ** Ariel Winter as young Donna. * Nathan Lane as Tommy, Dannie's best friend. * Simon Pegg as Magic Ed, a wizard who can make things magic and is one of Dannie's friends. * Rob Riggle as Card Monster, an anthropomorphic monster card and one of Dannie's friends. * Seth Rogen as Berty Bird, a cuddly bird and one of Dannie's friends. * Amy Poehler as Fiona Fairy, a fairy and one of Dannie's friends. * Bill Hader as Footy, one of Dannie's friends. * Gary Oldman as Kakas, a gillman-like creature who overthrows Dannie's village. * Maya Rudolph as Mila, Dannie's mother. * Tara Strong as Anny, a good friend of Donna. * Kevin Hart as Boppie. * Phil LaMarr, Bob Bergen, and Jess Harnell as Kaka's henchmen. * Mona Marshall as Vanna, Dannie's wife and Donna's mother. * Geo G. as Neets. * John DiMaggio as the lazy guy-eating plant. * Jack Angel, Jim Cummings, Bill Farmer, Danny Mann, Jan Rabson, Tom Kenny, Adam Katz, Jim Ward, Fred Tatasciore, Carlos Alazraqui, Tyler Werrin, Jason Marsden, and Tress MacNeille as additional voices. Production In October 2015, it was announced that John C. Reilly, AnnaSophia Robb, Nathan Lane, Simon Pegg, Rob Riggle, Seth Rogen, Amy Poehler, and Bill Hader joined the cast to voice the lead roles, while the other cast includes Gary Oldman, Maya Rudolph, and Kevin Hart. Release Dannie's Long Adventure was released on September 9, 2016. Home media The film was released on DVD on March 10, 2007. Reception Critical response Dannie's Long Adventure has received generally positive reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes the film has a rating of 78%. On Metacritic the film has a score of 67 out of 100, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Box office Coming soon! Accolades Main article: 2007 Kids' Choice Awards Sequels : Main articles: Gabriel Garza 2 and Gabriel Garza 3 A sequel titled Gabriel Garza 2 was released on July 2, 2014. It was directed again by Geo G., written by Geo, Dan Fogelman, Erica Rivinoja and Brian Lynch, and produced by Teresa Cheng and John Cohen. Zachary Gordon, Elijah Wood, Alexander Gould, Jonathan Morgan Heit, Hayden Panettiere, Frankie Jonas and Alan Tudyk reprised their roles as Gabriel, Roge, Leno, Cole, Claire, Jan and Loy, respectively. New cast members include Isla Fisher as Lily Stampla, Jake T. Austin as Lester Stampla, David Tennant as Donnie Stampla, and Rob Corddry as Mr. Leek. In September 2014, Universal announced a planned third film titled Gabriel Garza 3 to follow Gabriel Garza 2, with a release date set for March 3, 2017. Other media Media : Main article: Gabriel Garza (2011 manga) In June 2011, a manga version of Gabriel Garza was made by Hiromi Yamafuji and distributed in Kodansha's Monthly Shōnen Rival magazine in Japan; the manga was published in English by Tokyopop. Television specials Main article: List of Dannie TV Specials Television series : Main article: Gabriel & Friends Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Old pages